


For you to be sure

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Princess Mechanic brotp, madi has a big mouth, referenced radio calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Raven and Clarke find themselves suddenly at peace, with nothing to threaten them from any side, and have a chance to talk. If the conversation turns to feelings, and kisses, and things left unsaid about certain men in their lives, well... it only makes sense.





	For you to be sure

She and Raven were sitting by the waterfall in Eden, letting the sun bake their skin while Madi played in the water with Murphy, Emori, and Echo. They had made a deal with eligius, and abandoned any pretence of loyalty to Wonkru and Octavia, and were finally at rest. They had come to Charmaine in the night, Clarke, Madi, the 7 from space, Miller, and Jackson, and surrendered willingly, offering information in return for safe passage into the valley and a place to live when they got there, and she had been more than happy to oblige. It had been almost a week since, and it was the first time Clarke had felt at peace since the Eligius team came from the sky. It was nice, to finally feel this way. Surrounded by friends, safe, happy even. It was nice.

Raven flipped over onto her stomach, raising onto her elbows and peering at clarke. Her eyes were closed but she could feel Ravens eyes studying her.

“Yes, Reyes?” She said without looking

“Still can’t believe you made it through all that. Still can’t believe you’re here. Sometimes I find myself just looking at you, making sure you’re really here. We all do. Bellamy and I talked about it the other day. Like if we look away for too long you’ll blink out of existence, like some radiation induced fever dream.” She reached over and pinched under Raven’s upper arm, getting a sharp yelp in return.

“Just doing my part to assure you know i’m real” She said, eyes still closed. She tried to ignore the fact that when Raven had said Bellamy’s name, warmth had spread up her chest and into her cheeks. As if on cue she heard Echo call something out to Madi from the water. she shoved the feelings down into her belly.

“Yeah yeah yeah” She could hear her friends eyes rolling, and giggled soft. She flipped over and propped up on her elbows too, meeting Raven’s eyes. The other girl looked pensive, like she had something to say on the tip of her tongue but wasn’t sure whether she should say it.

“What’s on your mind, Rae?”

“I wanted to invite Zeke here…” She whispered it, almost under her breathe, with a tilt to her voice that sounded almost like she was embarrassed. Clarke smiled, nodding, sort of trying to urge her on. She clearly wanted to say something and needed confirmation that it was okay to say it.

“He kissed me the other day”. She said, and Clarke grinned, huge.

“Raven!”

“We were working on something for Diyoza, I dont remember what, and he was leaning over my shoulder, I didn’t realise it, and then i turned… and he just sort of did it.”

_The room was cold the AC from the ship blasting to keep the control computers cool, and Raven was shivering. She was typing fast, trying to figure out the best way to get all of the fuel from space back down to earth without it all blowing up on reentry. it was looking like multiple trips were in order, but that seemed like such a waste, and Raven knew she could do better. She shivered again, running her hands up her arms, when a heavy jacket was placed over her shoulders. She knew who’s it was before she even looked, she could smell his scent coming off of it, and when she turned she was met with a blinding smile, high cheekbones, and soft, warm eyes._

_“Zeke” She said, not cold, but not as warm as she would have wanted. She tried to keep the warm feeling in her stomach at bay when he was around. So far she wasn’t having much success._

_“Reyes, hows it going in here?” He put his hand on the back of her chair, and leaned in, studying the screen._  
_“Have you cons-“_  
_“Just assume anything you think of, i thought of 15 minutes ago.” She said, smirking as she put her fingers back to the keys, running another simulation. To his credit, she heard him huff out a laugh._

_She tried to ignore how close his chin was too her shoulder._

_She kept running them, and he kept tossing out ideas, some she had’t thought of (but most she already had). Every time she had already tried something he would make this impressed sound in the back of his throat and she would try her hardest not to beam. He was eternally impressed with her, eternally stunned, and she was eternally pleased when she had a chance to prove that he was right about how impressive she was. It had been about 20 minutes when she finally called it quits. It was late, well into the middle of the night, and her fingers ached and her brain was foggy. She leaned back in her chair and her head came to rest on his shoulder. She lurched forward almost by instinct, and he stayed perfectly still behind her, like she was some frightened forrest creature he was trying not to scare off. She let herself turn her head, slowly, until she was facing his profile, and he was unbearably close. She let out a huff of air that washed over his cheek, and he turned so quick she almost didn’t notice, and pressed his lips to her mouth. All warm pressure, he let his hand on her chair back come up to cup the back of her neck, and the other came to rest on her thigh. She felt herself melt a little, bringing a hand to his cheek and the other to rest on the hand on her thigh, letting herself feel it, all of it. This nice boy, this smart boy, who had protected her and her friends, who had risked his own life to protect strangers until the last possible moment. He pulled back, and then let himself brush his lips over hers again, soft, and then pressed a kiss into her forehead, stood up, and walked away. She had felt warm all over for days._

“How… what do you… thoughts?” Clarke stumbled over her own words, not wanting to press it. They had been working on getting to know each other again, and she didn’t want to rush into it. But Raven smiled.

“I like him. He’s almost as smart as me, and so… nice to look at… I dont know.” She looked unsure. “Its been six years up there with just them, she gestured out to her three friends, now floating in the water while Madi laid their wet clothes on the rocks. “I’m worried I’m just latching on to the first seemingly good thing, that I dont know how read other people anymore.”

“Raven, you always had better intuition than most of us. I wouldn’t worry about that.” The other girl rolled her eyes. “I’m serious!! You picked up on me and Finn almost immediately,” Raven didn’t flinch at his name, but she tightened her lips just so, almost imperceptible, but Clarke saw, “you’re the smartest person i’ve ever met, shit you might be the smartest person ever. Theres a reason ALIE used you to get to us Raven, She knew you saw us, you saw the parts of us that we tried to hide from the world. Zeke is a good man. I mean, come on. He somehow got MURPHY to trust him. That has to count for something.” Raven snickered, and Murphy heard his name and called out in indignation at the tone, causing them to dissolve into giggles.

“So the kiss… was it good?” Clarke pressed her, and Raven smiled. “Oh come on Reyes, its been six years with no end in sight, let me live vicariously through you!” At that, Raven’s entire look changed.

“Wait, you-“

“Raven, the only other person on this earth for 6 years was Madi, what exa-“  
“No, no i dont mean THAT obviously, but you haven’t… he hasn’t..”

“what are you talking about Raven?”

“Bellamy?”

Clarke’s eyes shot to Echo across the pool, tall and lithe, muscles pulling under her skin as she stretched by the water. Raven must have followed her eyes.

“They broke up like… before we even got to Eden.” Clarke’s eyes shot to Raven’s face, which was fixed with a knowing look. The eye contact burned and Clarke turned away. Raven tutted at herself. “He didn’t tell you.” It wasn’t a question, but Clarke shook her head anyway, trying to find anything to look at that wasn’t Raven or Echo. She settled on Madi, always a soothing sight, as she splashed water at Murphy who was already well on his way to being dry. Raven scoffed.

“Fucking moron.” Clarke turned, sharp “No, not you. Him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jesus, you’re BOTH clueless aren’t you?”

Warm waves of feelings rushed over her, thinking about him saving her, him finding her, their soft conversations by the fires, the reunion in the eliguis ship that made her heart melt. She tried to shove them down.

“Do you not know you love him? Is it like a denial thing or do you really have no clue?” It was Clarkes turn to scoff.

“I have no idea wh-“  
“yeah okay, whatever. Then it wont matter to you if i tell you you’re the reason they broke up, i guess.” Raven feigned flippance, turning back over onto her back, while words got caught in clarke’s throat.

She held it back as long as she could, trying to breathe through it, to pretend like it didn’t matter, but her subconscious took control of her tongue before long and she was stumbling over her words.

“WH-why would you say that?”

“Honesty is one of my more important character traits griffin.” She said, eyes still shut, but the smirk across her lips gave her away. “Do you want me to tell you what happened, or…” Clarke huffed, and Raven waited.

“You’re really gonna make me say it out loud aren’t you?”

“Oh how i missed you, you sweet emotionally repressed lady.”

Clarke tossed the small stick she’d been fiddling with at ravens arm and signed. “Fine, yes please tell me what happened. And also please know i hate you.”

Raven smiled, and launched into the story.

_Bellamy stumbled into her tent, half way across the desert, with his bag in hand._

_“What are you doing in here Blake, I’m trying to get to bed.”_

_“Got space for a roommate?” He quipped, his voice laced with exhaustion and an attempt at anger that didn’t quite reach its mark._

_“What did you do now?” She scoffed back, all the while scooting her bed roll over to make space for his._

_“I don’t even know, but its over.”_

_“You don’t know, or she told you, and you don’t want to hear it.”_

_He rolled his eyes as he rolled out the mat, but muttered “the second one” under his breath, and she was rolling in smugness._

_“well you’re in here so I assume you want to talk to me about it or something.”_

_“You’re an ass sometimes Reyes.”  
“Yeah yeah, just spill it.”_

_“She said it was about Clarke.”_

_Raven paused, waiting for the other shoe. It never landed, so she spoke._

_“And this is news to you somehow?”_

_“What?” He looked stunned._

_“You’re telling me this is the first time someone has told you this?”  
He nodded, and she scoffed again, sitting up. _

_“You loved her way back then. We all knew. And you still love her now. We all know that too. The idea that she wouldn’t see it is insane, Echo is a mess but shes not self flagellating.”_

_He still looked confused._

_“Bellamy Blake, are you seriously telling me you hadn’t figured out that you love Clarke Griffin yet? Or were you just trying to pretend like you didn’t because you’re a good man?” He didn’t answer for a minute, so she answered for him “I’m gonna go with a little bit of both then.” He just looked up at her, sheepish and a little unsure._

_“What am i supposed to do now?” He looked confused._

_“well, Blake,” she said, laying back down and curling up let sleep take over, “the first thing i’d recommend is telling her. But what do i know.” With that she turned over, and if he sat up all night thinking, she pretended like she didn’t know it in the morning._

Clarke looked stunned. It took her a second to find her voice.

“He hasn’t said anything… he’s barely around me lately. I thought… I dont know what I thought, but it wasn’t that.” She peered over at Echo was was looking at them. Something about her expression made Clarke feel embarrassed, like she had to know exactly what they were talking about, even from across the clearing. The curt nod she got in response was enough to confirm her theory. Raven’s voice pulled her back.

“God he’s worse than you isn’t he.” She rolled her eyes, standing up, offering a hand to help Clarke stand. The other four by the water were collecting their things, and starting to wander back towards the village, and the two girls followed a ways back.

“He does tho, Clarke. He loves you. You both might be a mess, but he does. He always did.”

“I mean, I knew he loved me in a sense, but I never thought it waslike _that_ … if i had… i would have. I dont know. I thought maybe, in those last few days… but..”  
“but then it all went to shit” raven finished for her. She nodded, trying to avoid thinking back to that day.

“I called him…” Raven spun to face her stopping them.

“You what?”

“on the radio on the rover, i used to call him. Every single day, i’d call him, and just talk to him. Before i found madi i told myself it was to stay sane, to make sure i didn’t go crazy in the loneliness, but then i found madi, and… i just never stopped.”

“Just him?”

“I mean, dont be offended… but yes.” Raven smiled. “I mean i asked about you, but… i was talking to him”

“And let me guess… you haven’t told him that.”

“I didn’t.. know how.”

All of a sudden Madi popped out of the trees near them, making them jump out of their skin.

“I told him.” She says, casual, continuing on her walk. Clarke wasn’t sure when she had separated from the group ahead, and how she hadn’t noticed. Little shit. She ruffled madi’s hair as she passed, and then her words landed.

“you did WHAT?”

“I told him about your radio calls, duh.” She was so nonchalant, but clarke felt like she’d been punched.

“And WHY, pray tell, would you do that?” Raven was snickering beside her.

“He asked me what stories you had told me about him, when we were driving in the desert. I told him all about how he was OBVIOUSLY your favourite, and when he asked why i thought that i told him it was because of all the phone calls.” Emori called to her, and she darted off “Bye Clarke!” she called back, before clarke could respond.

“Stop laughing.”

“im just laughing because he KNOWS and STILL hasn’t talked to you”

Clarke didn’t know what to say to that.

“Listen, I know its been a really long time since you had to deal with your feelings, and I know this whole thing is confusing, but at the end of it all, if you don’t talk to him, if you never take a chance, you’ll never get anything good.” they started walking again, towards the village, “He _loves_ you, Clarke. he lived his whole life for you, up on that ring. He spent years grieving you, he never fully recovered, but he learned to cope. And then he came back, and you were HERE, and he got dumped because we all know it. We all know you’re it for him. I know it might freak you out, and it might make you nervous, but if you dont take that chance, to get that thing that people strive for their whole lives, you’re going to be making a huge mistake.”

“What do i even say?”

“Maybe you should just… go to him, and see what happens?” Clarke smiled at her friend, as they walked into the village. And then she saw him. Standing off in the distance. He was talking with Harper, leaning against his little house with a cup in his hand, laughing at something she had said. So handsome, all tan skin and dark hair, freckles she could see from here, sprinkled across his skin, his arms bare in his t-shirt, muscles moving under his skin. He was beautiful, and her heart lept into her throat at the sight of him. As if on cue, he looked over and found her eyes, like magnets were drawing him to her. She smiled at him, soft, and he lifted his cup to her, smiling back. He took a sip, never blinking, the eye contact boring into her, leaving heat on her skin.

She spoke to Raven, never taking her eyes off of him. “Maybe you’re right.” She started walking before Raven spoke again.

“Hey griffin!” She turned, lingering on Bellamy for a second, almost like a promise to come back, “The kiss? It was great.” Clarke smiled at her.

“Maybe you should do something about that, Reyes.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”If Raven looked smug, she didn’t see it, because she strode off towards him, her heart in her throat. He kept his eyes on her the whole time as she stalked towards him, and Harper wandered off well before she made her way there. He let the cup rest on his lower lip as she got closer. She gestured towards his house, and he walked up to the door, breaking eye contact when he turned to open it and went inside. She followed him in, finding him leaning against the small window sill against the wall. Before he could say anything, before she could chicken out and come up with some reason she needed him other than the fact that she just _needed him_ , she crossed the room and kissed him.

His mouth was warm, and he took no time to respond, pulling her into him, an arm around her waist and the other hand threading into her hair as his tongue darted out to lick across her bottom lip, the responding sigh letting him pull her back in and find her for open mouth kisses, a little sloppy. She was out of practice, she could feel it, but he didn’t seem to mind. She let him guide her until she found a rhythm again, letting her arms come up under his to splay her hands across his back, pulling him in as close as she could. They stumbled backwards, finding his bed with the backs of her knees, and tumbled down, letting his whole body crush her with his weight. She was dizzy with it, the bruising kisses turning soft and lazy, like he wanted to kiss her forever.

She might just let him.


End file.
